


Come Look at this Lizard, Josh

by mothfroth



Category: Bandoms, Twenty One Pilots, tøp
Genre: Acting, Actors, Alternate Universe - No Band, Fluff, M/M, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 06:58:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5154554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothfroth/pseuds/mothfroth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh and Tyler are actors. It's not very good, it's 1:38 AM and I kept typing Kosh O'Shea</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Look at this Lizard, Josh

**Author's Note:**

> KEEP IN MIND!!! 1:38 AM!!!!!

"Josh," Tyler slid from his seat at the table and got down on one knee.

"Will you marry me?" Tyler had a blue velvet ring box propped open in his hand.

"Tyler, I" Josh put a hand over his mouth, stunned.

"I can't."

Tyler's hand shook and the box almost fell. "I-" He blinked and his eyes watered.

"What?"

 

"Okay! That was fantastic guys! I really felt that take!" Lee shouted from across the set.

Tyler stood and brushed off his knee. Josh climbed out of his seat and walked to the food table. He grabbed a muffin of indeterminate fruit filling and wolfed it down.

Did Lee know how he felt?

Did Lee know that this scene was the hardest to shoot?

Tyler came up behind him, grinning. "I'm getting better at fake crying every time you break my heart, babe." He chuckled, as he grabbed a banana and walked off.

Did Lee know how he felt?

Josh didn't really talk much, not unless he was acting. Or in love. Tyler talked constantly, and nothing he ever said was wrong or bad and Josh could listen endlessly.

 

Since it was the end of the day on set Josh wanted to ask Tyler if he wanted to grab some food, he knew that every time Tyler jokingly called him 'babe' he died a little inside, but he couldn't help it.

"Jo-osh!" Tyler called from outside. "Come over here a sec!"

Josh went through the door and the sunlight blinded him for a moment.

Tyler giggled, "Vampire, over here." He was crouched behind a golf cart in the shade. There was something orange near where he pointed. "What is that?" Josh asked, walking closer. "Looks like a poisonous lizard." Tyler replied nonchalantly.

"I'll have 911 at the ready in case he gets any ideas." Josh joked.

Tyler flashed a smile at him and his stomach dropped to the earths core. He took a sharp breath.

"Ty you wanna grab a bite to eat or somethin'?" He asked, trying to sound casual. Casual.

"Sure thing, babe, let me grab my bag." Tyler walked past him back inside.

Skinny jeans and a dark green button up did him every justice. Josh sat on the back on the golf cart for a few minutes before it seemed weird that Tyler hadn't come back yet.

He carefully stepped over the little lizard and back inside. "Have you seen Tyler?" He asked a woman who's name he kept forgetting. "He just went out the other exit, he went with the others to that breakfast place downtown."

Josh bit the inside of his mouth. 'Babe'

He felt sick. "Thanks." he said, and walked quickly away.

 

He was practically running around the corner, his vision blurred and his eyes red. He bumped into someone, and he lost his balance. He fell into a nasty street puddle and it hurt. A lot.

"Josh! Oh my god I'm so sorry are you okay?"

It was Tyler. But he left? "I thought-" Josh felt foolish now. "I heard you went to that breakfast place with the others." Tyler looked almost sad.

"Josh I wouldn't skip out on you, dude. I just had to finish a talk with Mara before she left for the week. I'm gonna have to check on her pets every day while she's gone." Josh cursed himself in his head. He was crying, sitting in a puddle with the man he loved standing over him.

Stop crying.

Don't be a sissy.

Stop.

Josh stood up and kept his head low. "I think I have to go."

"Dude no wait you're soaking wet and-" Tyler got close enough to him to see his face.

"You're crying." The way he said it was the most heartbreaking thing. He sounded so sad.

Josh just bit the inside of his lip so hard it felt like he broke the skin. "Josh," Tyler put a hand on his shoulder, almost on his neck. Almost.

"Come to my place I have a washer/dryer I can lend you clothes you can watch TV. Let's get you happy."

Josh closed his eyes. He was still crying.

STOP.

CRYING.

He tried to say "That sounds really nice." but the lump in his throat was like climbing over a mountain and all that came out was a gasping sob.

Tyler moved to his side and put his arm around him. "Come on."

 

 

Tyler's apartment was nice, Josh noticed. His couch was comfortable. So were his underwear.

Josh had to borrow, temporarily, while his bottoms were in the wash. He didn't fit in any of Tyler's pants so he just had boxer shorts on.

He was bright red and he was watching something on TV he couldn't process because Tyler was sitting very closely to him and he just wanted to hear him say "dude I'm in love with you."

Instead, Tyler said "Sorry, that uh, none of my pants fit. You could wear a skirt if you don't feel comfortable."

Josh quietly catalogued the fact that Tyler lived alone and had at least one skirt to offer. "I-I'm okay, it's better than soggy pants. Thanks again man I-" He stuttered. But Tyler interrupted him.

"What are fake almost fiancé's for?" He joked.

Josh wanted to say something that could ruin his friendship with Tyler forever and he also kind of wanted to wait until he had pants on so he could run away if it got bad.

"Tyler, I-" He started, "Shit! Hold that thought!"

Tyler interrupted again.

He stood up quickly and answered the call he just received on his phone.

Saved by the bell.

Fuck.

Josh felt his eyes getting all wobbly and teary and he wiped them furiously.

Just tell him.

Don't ever tell him, he'll hate you.

Tell him.

Babe.

Tell him.

Josh pulled his knees up to his chest and took deep breaths.

Tyler re-entered the room and sat back down. "Sorry, that was my mo-" "Tyler I'm in love with you."

Silence.

Disgusting dirty damned silence.

Tyler doesn't feel the same way.

Tyler hates him now.

He should have waited until he had pants.

He couldn't look at Tyler so he pushed his face into his knees and brought his hands clasped over his head.

He couldn't stop himself from crying now.

Tyler made a weird noise. Josh looked up. Tyler was smiling. Giggling silently his shoulders shaking furiously. "I mean, I call you babe, isn't it obvious?" He asked.

His eyes were red rimmed too. Watery and full.

Josh wanted to reach out and touch him, to hug him, to kiss him.

He just sat there, looking at him.

He- He loves him back.

Tyler scooted closer on the couch and out his arm around Josh's shoulders.

"It's okay man. It's okay just cry."

Josh didn't realize it but he was biting his lip.

Again. A thin ribbon of blood dribbled down his chin.

He felt numb.

Tyler kissed his cheek.

He was not numb.

He felt everything.

He couldn't speak.

Tyler kissed him again.

He could speak.

Tyler pulled Josh towards him in a deeper embrace.

"Josh, say something, please." He sounded hoarse.

"I-I can't hold up a conversation on my own." Josh felt one of Tyler's tears fall into him.

"Tyler I love you."

Tyler shook, taking a sharp shaking rattling breath.

"I love you too, Josh."

"Babe."


End file.
